Love is Evil
by sexystyles123
Summary: When Bella's mother commits suicide she leave her to her old friend Angie who lives in Boston. Also Bella is pregnant and things are very complicated. But aside from all that does she meet the love of her life. Full Sunmary Inside! :
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT YOU READ THIS!**

Okay so everyone is human in this just to let you know. So I'm changing things around a bit just so you're all not completely confused by everything. Unfortunately by me doing this I'm kind of giving you some of the story, which I'm not happy about but if I don't you all be like 'what the hell'

So Bella goes by the name **Isabella Dwyer **(Renee's maiden name) Renee never got married to Charlie in this, which means Bella doesn't know who her real father is. Bella has a slightly tougher personality in this story as she's had a different upbringing, but **don't **worry there's still bits of the real Bella there. So obviously Bella hasn't met her father so when her mother dies she has nobody, well only her aunties but her mother never got along with them because bad stuff happened in the past and they want nothing to do with her.

Renee dies early in this story so I'll tell you a bit about her. She was born and raised in Ireland. She had always been out of control. Her father is from Boston and has family there. When Renee got too much for them they sent her there. That's where she met Angie, her best friend and soon got pregnant. She had Bella there and then four years later she moved back to Ireland because something happened, which you'll learn about later on in the story. Renee gets sick and has a breakdown and commits suicide. It'll all be more detailed in the story I just don't want to give too much away.

**Don't freak out girls Edward is in the story! And of course some of the Cullen family too. **

There'll also be characters here and there that you'll notice but I want to bring in my own characters and change personalities of others. Charlie's here too but you just have to bare with the story and** don't worry you'll figure it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really hope ya'll enjoy this! I finally figured out how to use this thing after all this time. haha I'm delighted. Please review but don't be too harsh...but then again I'd like you to be honest! :) xx**

* * *

Knowing your Mom has committed suicide makes you wonder if, at that moment, she was thinking about the pain she would cause you. Imagine if your mother tried to commit suicide with you there. Mine did. She tried to drive her car into a lake, with me in it. There was also someone, well something else with us that I love more than anything in the world , something I'm to protect and what pisses me off the most is my Mother knew that and she was still too dam selfish to give a crap. That day the only person my mother thought about was herself. My mother could have killed me, her pregnant daughter. She never asked me if I wanted to die. She put my life at risk, because she was depressed and hated life. More importantly she put my child's life at risk because of her own problems and for that I will never forgive her.

**Chapter 1**

I slightly opened my right eye and peeked through to see where the hell I was, but closed it again quickly because I was blinded by a bright light. 'Is she going to be okay?' a worried voice asked.

'She's going to be alright Mrs Swan' another woman said.

'Then why isn't she awake' the worried woman asked in a sarcastic tone. I wanted to open my eyes to see who this woman was and why she was worrying about me. But my instincts were telling me no, that something terrible was waiting for me when I open my eyes. Sadly I never go with my instincts so I opened my eyes, and regretted it entirely.

'Thank God your okay Bella, Jesus what took you so long to wake up?' the unfamiliar but familiar woman with the worried voice exclaimed. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. I didn't have a clue who this woman was and why she was here, but the thing I noticed most about this woman was her accent. She has the same accent as my mother and well, my Moms the only person I know who has an American accent, beside my cousins and aunties but they want nothing to do with us. Wait a second, where is my Mom? Then it suddenly hit me. My Mom going crazy in the car, speeding towards the lake and I grabbing onto the stirring wheel and smash, everything goes black. My hand went straight for my stomach.

'Don't worry the baby's fine. You're very lucky, it's a miracle she's alive' the nurse said in a sympathetic voice. Well it looked as if she was trying to sound sympathetic. She was giving me dirty looks; I mean you'd think she'd be used of seeing pregnant teenagers by now. Its 2010 not 1920 you snobby cow, she was one of them old nurses, the one's that give you no sympathy what so ever. I remember when I was younger and I fell and spilt my head open and I had to get stitches I had a nurse like her. Well come to think of it now I think it was her. There I was anyway crying in pain and she was being as rough as hell. I can take a lot of pain but there's only so much pain I can take.

'I'm going to tell the doctor your awake, I'll be back soon' the nurse said and walked out the door.

'Bitch' I muttered.

'Tell me about it'

I turned towards the woman and smirked. 'Who are you' I asked confused.

'I'm Angie I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm a, was a great friend of your mothers' she said. Oh yeah, we used to visit her all the time back when my Mom and I lived in Boston but something thing happened and we moved to Ireland where my Mom was born. See my Mom was a handful, like myself and her parents couldn't handle her anymore and they sent her to Boston to stay with extended family. This family was very strict, but in a physco way. When my Mom ran away, she met Angie who was from a wealthy and nice family. Angie parents didn't really take much notice of her, they kind of left her do what she wanted. She had her own house and everything and she took my Mom moved in with her. 'We're a crazy as each other' my Mom used to say to me when I was young. But they had a bad falling out and that was it but my Mom did miss her, I could tell.

'She's dead isn't she, my Mom's dead' I said and Angie nodded slowly. Well at least she got what she wanted.

'You alright?' she asked.

'Yeah I'm fine'

I liked Angie already. If this was any of my aunties, they'd be crying and hugging me and asking me over and over again if I was okay. They'd keep saying 'it's okay to cry honey', even though they wouldn't give a dam. I always used to wonder if my Mom and her sisters ever had anything in common. Now I know, they always put themselves first.

'Why are you here' I asked. It sounded rude but Angie didn't seem to care. She and my Mom and were definitely best friends.

'Well there's something we need to talk about. Your Mom left a will and she said that if anything were to happen to her that you were to stay with me'

'When did she write the will' I asked.

'About a week ago' Angie said. 'What a coincidence' she muttered under breath. I snorted at that and she looked up but ignored it. So my Mom had this all planned put. She'd even done her will and everything.

'But I don't even know you' I said annoyed.

'I know' she said so casually and it annoyed me 'You live all the way in Boston; I can't just pack my bags and move on over and live with you. 'Why can't you move here or something' I said. Which was a stupid thing to say but I was annoyed.

Because I have a husband and two children waiting for me to come home' she said.

'You have a family of your own and you're still willing to take me in. Does your husband even want me around' I asked.

'Trust me, he of all people has no problem with it' she said.

'What's that supposed to mean' I asked.

'It's not supposed to mean anything' she said. The doctor walked in and looked at my chart.

'Well everything seems to be okay, so you should be able to leave in a couple of days' he said. He checked a few things with me and asked me a lot of stupid questions and finally left.

'Visiting hours are over' the nurse said to Angie.

'Well, to hell with visiting hours. I'm staying with her' Angie said.

'I'm afraid that's not allowed' the nurse said rudely.

'What do you mean that's not allowed. I'm not going to let the girl here all by herself she 17 and her mother just died' Angie said.

'Well she does seem mature enough to me' the woman said sarcastically looking at my stomach.

'Excuse me' Angie said raising her eyebrow. 'I just lost my best friend okay and I had to fly over from Boston. I've just had to deal with three painful women to try and get this girl to come with me. So don't you dare stand there insult her, and try to get rid of me because I've seriously been wanting to rip someone's head off today and well you might just be that person' Angie said and with that the nurse stormed out of the room.

'Visiting hours are over' Angie said imitating the nurse. 'My ass' Angie muttered and I smiled.

'Were those three painful women you were talking about my aunties?' I asked.

'Uh yeah' Angie said.

They let me go home a couple of days after that. Angie and my aunties were arranging the funeral for my Mother. Although Angie just sat back and listened because she was bothered to be getting into arguments with my Aunties. Angie was just sorting me out really. Packing my clothes and organising the flights for me. Moving to Boston wasn't something I was excited about. Not that I really had any friends here anymore. Especially since I got pregnant I'm sure everyone is glad to see me go. But that's a long story.

The funeral is tomorrow and frankly I'm dreading every single moment of it. Not something you look forward to, you know. Especially since I'm going to have to stand and listen to my painful aunties crying and thanking people that didn't even like my mother, for being such good people and thanking them for coming. I also will have to thank them. But I am in my ass!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading guys. Please leave a review if possible. ****xx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Well this isn't something you see every day, my aunties actually crying. They actually had feelings; they're not as cold as I thought they were. Or maybe they're just putting it on. My aunties and my mother never really had much in common. They all saw my mother as a disgrace to the family. I don't know, I never like my aunties. They're way to snobby for me to handle and like my mother I can't stand the sight of snobby people. I mean would they ever just get over themselves. I don't get why they always thought they were better than my Mom. They always looked down at her. I mean as far as I know they all came out of the same vagina and all grew up together so I don't see where they get off thinking they're better. Of course things didn't help when I got pregnant it just gave them more of an advantage to look at us like we were nothing. That's probably why my mother didn't leave me to them, probably to embarrass them. I don't think my mother left them anything, not that she had much to leave them. Imagine if they knew that the crash wasn't actually an accident. Imagine if they knew that my Mom actually tried to kill herself. Ha that would be some talk with them. What sickened me most was that one of my aunties actually had the nerve to make a speech. Then that seriously pissed me off. When the funeral finished I said thanks to people I didn't even know. I got loads of I'm sorry for your lose and hugs. I guess that's Ireland for you, here random people can just show up to funerals if they want too.

I mean to be honest the only people I really knew here were my aunties, cousins, and Angie. Oh and a few people from school but I didn't even bother talking to them. I said good bye to my Aunties and they gave me money (probably killed them too) we left. When we got home I sat on the couch and sighed with relief. I'm moving to Boston...tomorrow. I mean it's all happening way too fast.

'You okay?' Angie asked.

'Yeah I'm fine'

'You know for someone who's just lost her mother; you seem to be taken it well. Or is this some weird physiological thing and by the time tomorrow comes you'll end up having some breakdown' Angie said more to herself than to me.

'I lost my mother a long time ago' I said to myself. I looked at Angie and she was lost in thought. She heard what I said but she didn't ask too many questions.

'Well I'm wrecked, don't stay up too late we got a long day ahead of us' she said and went to her room. I looked around at the empty apartment not that it ever had much in it but it just felt so empty. I went into the bathroom and got undressed and took a shower. Then it suddenly hit me hard, harder than I've ever experienced in my life. My Moms dead and this time she can never come back. I felt a lump in my throat and I suddenly felt really dizzy. My legs turned into jelly and tears were rolling down my face. I cried that night, like I've never before. And I promised myself that no matter what happens I will never cry like that again.

I awoke the next morning to Angie calling my name. Half asleep I got out of bed and got changed and jumped into the taxi Angie had called. Hopefully she put my bags into the boot. I never got the chance to say goodbye to my hometown. Lovely Ireland, well it wasn't so lovely for me. I conked out straight away and slept dreamlessly.

* * *

As we got closer to boarding the plane my stomach started turning. This had nothing to do with the baby. This was me. I haven't been on a plane since I was like four years old and well I'm kind of freaking out.

'Ticket please' a woman asked. I handed her my ticket and showed her my passport. 'Have a nice flight' she said and handed them back. This is going to be one hell of a flight I'd say. We got onto the plane and found our seats quickly. I took my seat and noticed I was shaking.

'Are you nervous or something' Angie asked fighting a smile.

'No of course not' I said sarcastically and Angie laughed.

The flight wasn't that bad except the taking of part and the landing. Oh and the bit where the plain started shaking in the air and I thought we were going to crash and die. Angie was just laughing at me, she tried to calm me down a bit but couldn't keep a straight face. I slept for most of it, even though it was hard because there was a screaming baby that I was very close to murdering. All Angie could say was 'better get used of that'. It wasn't helping at all.

I was glad to finally get off the plane because I was starving. The plane food was not nice and the smell of it made me feel sick. We collected my bags and I knew that I wasn't getting food any time soon because Angie had to show that she wasn't kidnapping me and the amount of stupid, unnecessary questions that were asked. When Angie finally gave them all the paper work to prove that I wasn't being kidnapped we were left go. I made Angie take me straight to the shop to buy me food otherwise I was going to have a fit. I bought a big bag of crisps; well they call them chips over here, which is ridiculous and confusing. We got outside of the airport and Angie was looking around for her family while I was stuffing my face. I heard Angie's name being called and I saw a boy waving his arms in the air. He looked about seventeen, the same age as me. Angie never told me she had a son, well she did but not the same age as me.

'Please don't tell me that's your son' I whispered to her as we headed towards this guy.

'What, no way, that's Eddie' she said.

'Your husband' I asked confused and she stopped and looked at me then laughed and started walking again. It seemed like forever to get to this guy.

'You think I'm some paedophile or something' she asked. 'He's a family friend, even though I could call him my son because he's always at my house. Although with a mother like his I would want to get away from her' she said.

We finally reached him and Angie gave him a hug. He looked at me and I kept my head down. He put his hand out to shake mine and I looked at my hand that was covered in crumbs and quickly cleaned them off my tracksuit. I put my hand to his and it was like fire. I quickly put my hands away and I looked up confused and saw his eyes. Now they were something else, the sparkled like green emeralds.

'Hi I'm Edward' he said.

'Eddie' Angie interrupted as she was putting the bags in the boot. 'Edwards a stupid name' she said and he laughed while shaking his head.

'I'm Bella' I said.

'Nice to meet you Bella' he said and looked at my stomach. I saw his eyes widen a bit but he looked at me again.

'Okay come on let's get home so I can kill Charlie for not picking us up, and sending you. Jesus what did your mother say' Angie asked.

'Oh she doesn't know' he answered and she laughed. He looked at me again and we got into the car. For the whole drive back to Angie my heart was banging against my chest and I didn't know why. And I couldn't stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone sorry it's taken me so long to add this chapter. It's just that I've been so busy. Here it is anyway...please review...:D**

* * *

I opened my eyes and it took me a while to figure out where I was again. I could hear the television and Angie talking to a man. It was probably her husband, they sounded as if they were arguing. I lay there thinking for a while and suddenly my stomach made a loud noise. I'm starving I thought.

I quickly got out of bed and tried to fix my hair but eventually gave up because I would be here all day. Anyway it's not like there is anyone to impress out there. I walked into the kitchen and saw two young boys watching TV while eating there breakfast. 'Morning Bella how are you feeling' I turned and saw Angie walk into the kitchen.

'I'm good just really hungry' I said and she laughed. An older man walked into the kitchen. He was in his late 30s maybe, he had black hair with a few greys here and there and brown eyes. He looked at me and smiled and then looked at my stomach and he face turned to anger and shock.

'You can't be serious' he said aloud.

'Charlie, we'll talk about it later' Angie said through her teeth.

'What do you mean later, she's pregnant and you didn't think to tell me' he said looking furious. I suddenly felt self conscious and moved behind the counter to hide my stomach. If this was anyone else I would have said something smart back to them, or shouted at them or gave out or something. But with this man, a person I've never met before I couldn't find words. It was like my lips were glued together and I felt embarrassed, I felt ashamed. He was just staring at me looking furious and breathing heavily.

'Now look what you did, you made the girl uncomfortable' Angie shouted. She walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of the kitchen. I stood there shocked that this man had been so shocked and angry that I was pregnant; I mean he didn't even know me. I heard the front door slam and I turned towards the two boys who were staring too but they quickly turned heads. I walked over to the table and sat down next to them.

'Would you like some cereal' the little boy asked.

'Yes please' I said relieved. He handed me a bowl, a cereal box and milk. I filled the bowl to the top knowing that I was still going to be hungry and dug in.

'My name's Danny and this is Sean' the little boy said pointing to his brother. Now he's brother looked more like Angie, he had Charlie's brown eyes but he has fair hair. Danny looked like he's Dad, he was the image of him.

'So how old are you Danny' I asked and then ate a spoon of my cereal.

'I'm nearly five' he said and I smiled.

'What about you Sean' I asked.

'I'm ten' he said quietly. He was much shyer then Danny. Danny I'm guessing is the real talkative one. He's a little charmer.

I finished my cereal and refilled my bowl to the top again. I was starving. I heard Danny giggle and look at his brother.

'What you laughing at' I asked.

'You must be very hungry' he said kind of embarrassed because I heard him laugh.

'Well unlike you I'm feeding two people' I said and his jaw dropped.

'Wow is there really a baby inside their' Danny asked amazed.

'Yeah there sure is' I said and he couldn't believe it.

'Okay boys go and get dressed, stop interrogating the guest' Angie said and the boys ran upstairs. When I finished my cereal I helped Angie clean up. She washed and I dried. When we finished I went to go and get changed.

'Wait a minute Bella' Angie said and I turned to her. 'I'm so sorry about what happened with Charlie. He was just a little shocked. I should have told him before you came but I kind of had a lot on my mind'

'It's fine' I said and headed to my room but I quickly turned to Angie again. 'Wait a sec, did you know I was pregnant before you know, my Mom died' I asked. I saw Angie blush and she turned to look out the kitchen window. I stood there waiting for her to reply. She turned her head slightly.

'Your Mom called about six months ago...I think it was just when you told her. She was crying and well she told me everything' she said. I felt my stomach turn and I fought back tears.

'She didn't tell you how' I asked. 'I mean like how it happened'

'No, that's none of my business' Angie said and I sighed in relieve. I went into my room and got changed. I just tied up my hair quickly and then I unpacked. My room was nice. Simple and nice and I liked the size not too big and not too small, just perfect and cosy.

When I finally finished I sat on the bed to rest. My back was killing me.

I heard a light knock and the door opened. Angie walked in and looked around.

'I was wondering what you were doing in here for so long' she said looking around. 'Well I'm going out to grab something for dinner, you want to come or stay'

'I think I'll stay' I said and she nodded.

'Be back in a half hour' she said and shut the door. I walked into the kitchen and got myself some food and went to watch TV. Every programme I watched back home was like a series ahead. It was very annoying.

I heard someone walk in the back door. It wasn't Angie because there was no car in the driveway. 'Danny, Sean is that you' I asked and there was no reply. 'Who's there' I asked and still no answer. I got up off the couch which took like five minutes and walked into the kitchen. There was nobody there. I turned around and there was a familiar guy standing there and I started screaming but quickly stopped.

He walked towards me shocked. 'Calm down, it's just me remember, Edward the guy who collected you from the airport' he said with his hands in front of him. I thought back and remembered and suddenly felt like an idiot.

'Do you normally just walked into people's houses without knocking' I asked my heart beating hard against my chest.

'Well no not really, but this is Angie's house. It's like my second home' he said with a crocked smile, a nice smile which made his bright green eyes stand out. His eyes were like two diamonds. They were irresistible and I felt as if I couldn't take my eyes off them.

'Sorry for scaring you' he said trying to catch my attention. I shook my head and brought myself back to the real world. God I must have looked like a proper freak just standing there staring at him.

'You didn't scare me' I lied and he smiled at that.

'Oh yeah, so why did you scream' he asked and I snorted.

'I...I don't know why, I never scream. Must be something to do with being pregnant or something' I said and completely regretted it. What a retarded excuse. He raised his eyebrow. 'Oh' he said. Was that all he could say 'oh'.

I shook my head and headed towards the living room. I went and sit down on the couch and Edward followed and sat on the other couch. I flipped through loads of channels and put the remote down and turned to Edward. My stomach felt weird and my heart was beating fast. It was really annoying me, I tried calming myself down but it only seemed to make it worse.

.'How do I know that you're not lying' I asked.

'Well I did collect you from the airport' he said.

'I know that but how do I know you're not lying about this being your second home, and that you're not some crazy dude trying to rob the house or kill me or something' I asked

'Well that's quite an imagination you got there' he said. 'If you don't believe me go upstairs and I'm sure you'll find loads of family pictures with me in them. My father as well' he said trying to fight a smile

'Oh so now you're trying to lure me upstairs' I said and he laughed out loud.

I saw car lights reflect of the wall. The a couple of minutes later I heard the door open and Danny ran in and sat next to Jayden and Sean walked in after and went upstairs. Angie walked in with two bags in her hand.

'Oh hey Eddie, you staying for dinner' Angie asked and he turned to me.

'So do you believe me now' he asked and I felt my cheeks burning.

'Huh' Angie asked confused.

'Yeah sure' he said. He got up and helped Angie with the bags. Man I feel like an idiot. Then I saw another car pull up in the driveway. It was Mr Collins, this should be fun. I seriously don't get what his problem is like. He walked in the front door and nodded towards me awkwardly. I smiled and he headed into the kitchen.

'Sup Charlie' Edward said.

'What's up Eddie' he answered and went upstairs. God was Edward like their adopted son or something.

'Bella' Angie called and I tried to get up but struggled. I walked into the kitchen saw Edward sitting up on the counter. 'You feeling okay' she asked and I nodded.

'I'm fine' I said.

'So I see you've met Edward...again' she said. 'He's a good family friend and he spends like half his life over here, just to let you know' she said and I heard Edward laugh. Which was kind of getting on my nerves.

'Okay' I said.

'You hungry' she asked.

'Yeah starving' I said and I heard her laugh under her breath. I headed to the bathroom and peed for about five minutes straight. When I finished I headed back into the living room. I suddenly felt a bad pain in my stomach and I fell to the ground and groaned out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I'm just letting you all know that I wont be able to add the next chapter until the end of the week...sorry but I'm so busy haha. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I'm very glad you like it. Feel free to keep giving me advice and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

'This is normal for a girl her age to get these kinds of pains' the doctor said to Angie. Angie of course freaked out and took me straight to hospital. I think she thought I was going into labour...but by the time we made it to the hospital I was fine.

'So what will I do if it happens again, I mean you should have seen her she was in loads of pain' Angie said.

'Well you just have to breathe and the pain will ease off eventually' the doctor said to me and I nodded. 'We'll give you an ultrasound just to make sure everything is fine with the baby and then you can go home' he said and then he looked at Angie.

'She's fine, don't worry' the doctor said.

'Thanks Carlisle' she said smiling.

A few minutes later a nurse came in and pulled my top over my stomach. She then applied this gel, which was really cold, onto my stomach. She turned on the machine and showed me the thing that was inside my stomach. It was pretty cool I have to say and I tried to fight back my smile but failed.

Angie who was standing by the door with her arms crossed was now behind me laughing. 'It's so dam freaky, I could never get used to this' she said smiling.

'Would you like to know the sex' the nurse asked.

'I think it's a girl' I whispered.

'You've got that right' she said with a smile.

After the ultrasound I was allowed to go home. The drive back was long and silent. I could sense that Angie wanted to ask me something but she never got around to it. When we got home dinner was ready for me on the table. When I finished eating it I went to bed.

I lay in bed thinking. I felt something very strange today, during the ultrasound, just being able to see a baby, my baby. It was actually in my stomach. It was so weird and freaky and I loved it, well I loved her. But I can't keep her, I mean she deserves better than me. She deserves to have a stable home, but then again I sort of have that now. Though it wouldn't be fair to bring a baby in this house, I mean Angie was nice enough to take me in. Then again she knew I was pregnant and that didn't stop her. Oh I don't know, but I'm not sure if I can handle giving my baby away.

I awoke the next morning to loud music coming from outside. I looked outside my window and saw Edward and Charlie working on some banged up car. The two boys were dancing around the place to some kind of rap music. I couldn't really hear it that well. I was a bit confused as to why Charlie wasn't at work but remembered that today was Sunday. I got changed and tied my hair back. When I opened the door I could smell something very nice from downstairs. Bacon.

I ran down and saw Angie dishing out breakfast, which was a fry up of course. I was never so happy to see food in my life. 'Morning' Angie said and handed me the plate. I went straight to the table and sat down and dug in. 'Boys get in here' Angie shouted. About two seconds later the door flung open and all I could her was shouting, laughing and banging. 'This is what I have to live with' Angie said and I smiled.

'Hi Bella' Edward said with such sincerity, it kind of made my stomach turn.

'Hi' I said quietly looking down at my food. I suddenly felt full. I actually felt kind of sick. I played around with my food while everyone else ate.

'Somebody's quite today' Edward said and I ignored him. 'Nervous about starting school tomorrow or something' he said and my heart sped up. Angie gave him a look and hit her hand against her head. 'Shoot, sorry I thought you told her' he whispered.

'What' I said furious. 'You can't be serious, I can't go to school. In case you haven't noticed I'm kind of pregnant here' I said.

'That doesn't matter; you need to go to school. Plus by the time your baby comes it'll be summer' she said.

'Exactly, what's the point making me start now' I asked.

'I want you to get as much education as possible, just at least finish it and get it over and done with' she said. I could feel the tears starting up already; I was not going back to school. I never even really went to school back in Ireland. I'm not what you'd call the smartest girl.

'I don't do school, I'm thick in the head' I said.

'Well, you won't get any smarter if you don't go to school' she said and it set me off.

'Are you not getting, I can barley read...I hate school. I'm not going I don't care what you say' I shouted.

'Excuse me, yes you are going. My house my rules' she shouted back and I was angry. There was nothing I could say back and Angie looked happy which pissed me off even more. So I picked up my plate and smashed it off the ground.

'I hate this place' I screamed and walked out and slammed the door. I could hear Danny starting to cry and suddenly felt like such a bitch. I heard the door shut quietly, but I walked on down the road. I looked around the estate and it was very nice. A wealthy place, the houses are huge. I kept on walking letting my anger out of me. God I've been here one day and I've already thrown a tantrum.

'Bella wait up' I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Edward running towards me. Great. I started walking faster but he caught up to me anyway.

'Quite a temper you've got' he said. I wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

'Go away' I said but he ignored me.

'Well I don't want you to get lost. I mean there's a lot of pervy rich men living around here' he said with a chuckle.

'Yeah...I think they'll skip me' I said and he laughed.

'Well Angie told me to go after you because she doesn't want you to get lost' he said.

'God are you like Angie's servant' I said annoyed.

'No, but I'd do anything for her, she's like the mother I've never had' he said and I looked at him.

'Is your Mom dead too' I asked and he smiled a sort of a wicked smile.

'No, but my Mom has my life planned out for me, Angie on the other hand encourages me to be what I want to be' he said and I looked at him confused.

'It's a long and boring story' he said.

'Well I'm not doing anything today' I said smirking.

'Mmm...maybe some other time'

We got to the end of the road and there was these two big black gates and behind them was a enormous house. I mean a mansion...it was amazing.

'Wow' I said. 'What rich pervy old man owns this' I asked.

'Um...my father' Edward answered. I looked at him astonished and he was smiling.

'You're messing' I said and he shook his head. My eyes widened and my draw was on the verge of dropping.

'This is something I would only see in my dreams' I whispered to myself. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me. He wouldn't look away and I was starting to get self conscious. Then suddenly a big growl came for my stomach. I'm starving. Edward started laughing.

'Come on lets get back to Angie's and get you some food' he said shaking his head smiling. He started walking away and I followed. When we got to Angie's, Charlie's car was gone. Oh I hope I didn't cause a fight. I walked in and Angie was cleaning up.

'I'm going to head home' he said.

'See you Eddie' she said and he waved goodbye to me and I smiled back at him.

I looked up and Angie and she turned away. 'I'm really sorry' I said. 'I shouldn't have acted like that'

'Yeah you shouldn't have' she said and turned back to me. 'But your forgiven' she said and I smiled. I went and got some food from the fridge and leaned against the counter and started eating.

'Man, you've got the temper your mother had' Angie said smiling. I didn't take that as a compliment. I never liked being compared to my mother. Besides this whole pregnancy thing I'm nothing like her. 'We're going shopping today' Angie said and I looked at her.

'For whom' I asked.

'Uh you' she said.

'Why? I have enough clothes, plus I'm not letting you buy me clothes' I said.

'Well one, you have not got enough clothes...you're suitcase is smaller than my handbag and two, I got a lot of money for taking you in so technically it's you buying yourself clothes' she said smiling.

'Ugh...I hate shopping' I said.

'Oh get over it, don't worry it will be quick, there not a lot of variety for pregnant ladies' she said smiling. When I finished my food we headed to the shopping centre. Angie went into like every shop...so much for not a lot of variety like. I just let her pick out clothed while I ate. I got loads of stares from people which annoyed me but I tried my best to hold my temper. There wasn't time for another episode. Angie bought me loads of stuff, which was unnecessary but they were pretty nice clothes. For pregnant lady clothes anyway.

She got me toiletries and other stuff for my hair and shoes. We headed home and I was never so happy to see a couch. Once I put my clothes away and ran and plunked myself on the couch. The last thing I remember was watching The Simpsons and then my eye lids started to drop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to write haha. This week went flying..and I just couldn't find time. I'm glad people are enjoying my story. Please keep reading! **

* * *

'Bella, Bella' I felt someone shaking me and I groaned. I opened my eyes to see Angie.

'What' I asked.

'Time to wake up, you've got school' she said and I sighed. I got out of bed and threw on clothes, leggings and a long top. I tried as hard as I could to not look pregnant. Well that didn't work out as I planned. I went downstairs and made myself some breakfast. 'Okay, so Edward is going to take you to school because I have to drop the boys to school' she said and smiled at the expression on my face. 'Don't worry he'll show you around and take you straight to the office and they'll explain everything to you' before I could even complain I heard a car beep from outside.

'That must be for you, go now or you'll be late' she said and gave me a quick hug and practically kicked me out the door.

'Bye' I muttered. I sling my bag behind my back and walked towards the car. I got in and Edward was smirking at me.

'You look happy' he said sarcastically.

'Thanks' I said dully.

'Aw school won't be that bad' he said and I looked at him. He just rolled his eyes and started driving. The drive to school was silent. I was totally dreading it. We drove into the car park and there were loads of kids standing around messing and laughing. I saw Edward wave to a group of boy and girls. Probably his friends, I just wanted to bury myself.

'You've gone all red' he said with a playful smile.

'Shut up' I said and he stopped the car. He grabbed his bag from the back of the car and got out. I opened the door and Edward help me out, which I was not happy about. As we walked towards the school, I saw people staring at me with various different expressions. Shock, disgust, pity and some just didn't really care. Everyone started whispering and pointing and I felt like running back to the car. Edward noticed to and just kept telling me to ignore it. I mean you'd swear they've never seen a pregnant teenager before. I walked into the office and the secretary was taken aback.

'You must be Isabella Dwyer' she said.

'Yeah that's me' I said.

'Nice to meet you, I'll be back in a minute' she said and walked into the back room.

'What is everyone's problem, god you'd swear they've never seen a pregnant teenager before' I whispered to Edward.

'Well, I guess because this is a rich school, it's not very common here at all. Plus you're the new girl and now they have something to gossip about' he said honestly.

'How do you mean' I asked.

'Well everybody in this school, actually most of the people come from very wealthy families, maybe they wouldn't react like this if it were a public school...' he said and I didn't really understand and he could tell.

'Look Bella this is high school, no matter where you are, people always want something to gossip about. Unfortunately for you they have something big to gossip about, and well because you're the new girl, they're going to do it, o try and intimidate you' he said. 'Especially in this school, there are a lot of snobby girls' he said smiling.

'Great' I muttered.

'But you'll be fine, you can take care of yourself' he said and the secretary walked back in with papers in her hand.

'Edward you can go to class, I'll help Isabella' she said and Edward sighed and left.

She gave me my timetable and a map of the school. The school was actually that big. She showed me around and gave me a locker. She was actually very nice, she showed me the lunch room and told me that there was only one part of the school I needed to stay in. It was all new to me; in Ireland my school was big, but nowhere near as big as this. I walked to my class and took a deep breath and walked in. It was English which was okay, hopefully I won't be asked to read anything.

Everyone looked up at me and stared when I walked in. I handed the teacher a slip the secretary gave me and she showed me where to sit.

'Slut' I heard someone whisper. I turned around to see a girl with blond-brown hair and a girl with brownish hair laugh. The blond one gave me a dirty look and whispered to her friend. I gave her a dirty look back and turned back. There was a knock on the door and the secretary walked in. She smiled at me and then called the teacher out.

'Hi I'm Tori' the girl next to me said. I turned and looked at her. She had cool hair, black with blue highlights.

'I'm Bella' I said. I could hear those two girls talking about me and I rolled my eyes.

'Just ignore them, there retards' she said and I smiled.

'So I hear you're from Ireland' she said.

'Yup' I said.

'So how you finding Boston' she asked.

'It's nice, it's different though, well mostly school anyway' I said.

'Yeah really, how?' she asked.

'Well, you have the whole, Cheerleaders, Jocks and Nerds over here don't you' I asked.

'Oh yeah' she said laughing.

'Well we don't have that in Ireland' I said and she looked at me shocked.

'Really, oh my god that's cool' she said.

'Well like there are popular girls and less popular girls, but it's not taken as seriously as it is over here. I mean you have like president for this and that and all these weird kind of groups and stuff, in Ireland you can be part of all groups like. If you get me' I said and she nodded.

The teacher walked back in and carried on with what she was doing. Which was essay writing, at least it wasn't reading. The bell rang and she didn't give us any homework...thank god. I walked out with Tori next to me.

'What's next' I asked.

'Lunch' she said and I was shocked. Already, well I guess I did spend a long enough time with the secretary. Well as usual I'm starving so I don't mind. I walked into the lunch room with Tori and she showed me what lunch was nice and what was disgusting. We sat down together and I dug right in. I haven't seen Edward all day but I guess he has better things to be doing rather than watching me. That thought, for some reason made me feel upset. Must be my hormones, but then again you can't blame them for everything you feel. Can you?

'So' Tori said and I looked up. 'How did you manage to get pregnant' she asked. She was surprisingly the first person to ask me that straight out. I mean of all people to ask that question, it ends up being a girl you've known for not even an hour.

'I had sex' I said and she laughed.

'I guess that's a reasonable answer' she said.

'Look who it is, the Irish whore' I heard someone mutter. I looked up quickly at that and saw those two girls from English class. I tried my best to hold my temper and did so successfully.

'What are those bitches problem' I asked Tori.

'Ugh that's Jessica and Lauren; they're the 'popular' ones you know the 'cheerleaders' she said. 'Between them they have about twenty faces and they probably weigh about one stone' she said. 'Oh but don't tell them that, they might think you're calling them fat' she whispered sarcastically.

'Whatever about that, but what's there problem with me' I asked.

'Well you're the new girl, attractive Irish girl. You're different and boys get bored of same old American girls' she said.

'But in case they haven't noticed I'm pregnant' I said annoyed.

'Yeah, true...so I guess you're lucky in a way. I mean you'd be getting a hell of a lot more abuse if you weren't pregnant' she said and I raised my eyebrow.

'Girl there's only a matter of time before one of them pushes me too far and when she does I will give her a reason to hate the way she looks. Oh I will break her face' I said and Tori made a wicked smile.

'I like you' she said and I laughed at that.

'Thanks' I muttered. After lunch I said bye to Tori because we had different classes. My next class was History which took forever to finish but eventually did. I got lost a few times but nothing too major happened. Thank god. I was never so relieved when the school day finished and I was standing waiting for Edward. I was leaning on his car waiting for him when I heard a familiar voice giggling. I turned my head and nearly threw up. Edward was walking to the car, with that Lauren on clinging on to him. The puke was coming. So that's what her problem was, she must have seen me in the car with him this morning or something and got the wrong idea. Edward saw me looking and let go of Laurens grip and walked away from her. She said bye and gave me an evil look. I rolled my eyes, I mean seriously like will she ever get over herself.

Edward opened the car door and I got in. He started the car and drove out of the car park really quickly.

'So was that you're girlfriend' I asked breaking the silence. He looked a bit annoyed but suddenly smiled.

'Why are you asking me that, are you jealous or something' he asked with a playful and I shook my head. 'No she's not, she seems to think she is though, which is pretty annoying' he said and I suddenly felt relieved.

'Bad one' I said.

'Do you think I should go out with her' he asked with a weird tone to his voice.

'No...I think you can do better than her' I said and he nodded thoughtfully. It kind of turned into an awkward silence.

'Anyway how was your day' he asked.

'Mmmm...Not that bad' I said.

'I see you made friends with Tori Collins' he said.

'Oh so you were watching me huh' I asked smiling and he laughed.

'Yeah I guess I was' he said. We were at Angie's house already and I looked at Edward. He stared back with those sparkling green eyes. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away. My stomach growled and Edward laughed. Which broke the whole weird staring thing.

'I guess I better let you go' I said shakily.

'No you shouldn't' he said and I looked at him confused. 'I'm coming in' he said winking. He got out of the car and I noticed my heart beating hard against my chest and I was practically hyperventilating. What was wrong with me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy...I'm glad you all liked my last chapter! Sooo sorry it took me a long time to put up this chapter but I'm just really busy. ****Please enjoy this chapter too. **

**Edward and Bella will start to get closer...and things are going to also act up a bit in school too. **

* * *

The front door was locked so Edward ran around the back to see if any windows were open. About five seconds later the front door opened and Edward was standing there with a playful smile on his face.

'Welcome madam' he said and let me in the house. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. 'The back door was open just to let you know' he said.

'Where's Angie' I asked.

'Probably at work' he said shrugging.

'Oh' I said raising my eyebrows. 'Where does she work?'

'She owns an art shop down town; she takes in anybody's work and tries her best to sell. She has a great eye for art' he said to himself and I nodded thoughtfully. Tom obviously works for some top money making business because I don't think an art shop could make them enough money to buy a house in a neighbourhood like this and so on. I didn't bother asking though. I walked over to the food cupboard and pulled put a bag of crisps. The bag of crisps here are so much bigger than the ones in Ireland but I guess the bigger the better. I opened the bag and started eating, have way through my bag I looked up at saw Edward staring at me smiling.

'Want one' I asked pointing the bag to him.

'No I okay thanks' he said.

'You know you can go home' I said.

'Oh you trying to get rid of me' he asked and I rolled my eyes. 'I'm babysitting you' he said holding a note in the air. I snatched the note from his hand and read it:

Hey Eddie,

Hopefully it's you reading this and not Bella. As you know I'm at work so will you do me a favour and stay with Bella until I come back. Just watch her, but don't make it obvious that you are otherwise she'll be giving out 'haha'. Help her with her homework too...well the both of you can do it together and sure you're a smart guy so just help her out a bit, the education here is different to Ireland and she needs to get used to it. Anyway I'm getting bored now so I'm going to let you go.

Angie. Xxx

I threw the note on the counter and looked up at Edward with my arms crossed. I leaned on my leg with my hip to one side and I raised my eyebrow.

'Go home, I can take care of myself' I said.

'Now Bella, I can't do that' he said.

'Will you ever get over yourself, I'm not a six year old girl, what are you a saint' I asked annoyed.

'Okay you got me, I'm really a saint, but please don't tell anyone' he said sarcastically.

'Jesus Edward not everything is a joke. You're seriously pissing me off like' I said and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I slammed the door and sat on my bed. I picked up the magazine I got from the airport and started to read it. The door then opened and Edward walked in.

'You could have knocked you know, I could have been naked' I said.

'You know for someone who says they're not a six year old girl, you sure do act like one' he said. I looked down at his hands and saw my schoolbag and his schoolbag there. I looked up at him shaking my head.

'You're unbelievable' I said.

'I'm going to take that as a complement' he said. He walked over and dropped my bag on my bed and sat at the end of it. 'Oh and I'm sorry I never knocked, that was rude' he said.

'Yeah you know things would be very awkward between us if I was naked' I said joking and he laughed awkwardly. I looked up at him and he looked a little embarrassed. There was a long silence.

'You know I haven't done homework since I was about ten' I said breaking the silence and he laughed to himself.

'Well I guess you're really going to need my help' he said and I smiled. I didn't have much homework and the homework I did have Edward helped me with and he still managed to finish his own.

So that carried on for the rest of the week. Once I finished school Edward dropped me home and we done our homework together and he left when Angie came. The same kind of routine carried on for two weeks after that. I started getting extra help in school, which I was not happy about but had no choice really. Edward was great help too though because he was easy to understand and I actually wanted to listen to what he had to say too. Angie just fed me and asked me about school and if I had made any friends. I told her about Tori and her friend Kate, though I don't really think Kate likes me at all to be honest. But there's a lot of people that don't like me aka Lauren, she's very lucky that I haven't ripped her head off yet.

Another disadvantage of being pregnant is that I have to miss sports, which sucks because I'm stuck getting extra classes to 'catch up' with the rest of the class. Though I seriously think that will never happen to tell you the truth.

'Isabella are you paying attention' Mr Lawson snapped. Extra help in maths is horrible especially with this teacher. He sounds as if he has about as much interest in maths as I do. Which isn't much at all.

'Yes I am' I said dully. The bell suddenly rang and I never felt so happy in my life. I quickly got up and walked out. I could hear Mr Lawson calling after me but I just ignored him. I wouldn't want to give him a chance to give me homework. Today is that fabulous day called Friday? I walked into the parking lot...yeah I know I call it the parking lot now, not the car park. I seriously have to get over myself I've been here for like a month. I walked over to Edward's car and got in.

'Hey do you want to do something tonight' he asked and my heart sped up. I seriously hated when this happened. Thank god he doesn't have super hearing or he'd seriously not talk to me again.

'What do you have in mind' I asked.

'I'm thinking maybe pizza and a DVD' he said unsure, trying to please me.

'Sounds great, but not at Angie's' I said.

'Oh I know, at mine of course' he said and I was taken aback. I've never actually been to his house and I suddenly felt nervous. I think he noticed it too.

'Don't worry, you won't see my parents, I kind of have my own place but you'll see what I mean' he smiling and I nodded.

He dropped me off to Angie's and he told me he'd be back later. It was so weird, because I'm so used of him coming inside all the time. I walked in and Angie and the boys were there for once.

'Hi Bella' she said.

'Bells' Danny shouted and hugged me.

'Hey hunny' I said. Danny ran off and I walked over to Angie. I dropped my bag on the floor and leaned up against the counter.

'Un Angie' I asked.

'Yeah' she asked and looked up at me.

'Is it okay with you if I go to Edwards tonight, to watch a Dvd' I asked and she smirked.

'Yes sure Bella' she said and smiled again. I could tell that she was making assumptions and I was debating whether or not to confront her. I decided I wouldn't because it would make it obvious. I ran upstairs and changed my clothes and threw my bag in the corner. I ran back down and starting eating my dinner.

'So...?' Angie said sitting down on the other side of the table.

'Yeah...'

'What you going to do at Edwards' she asked.

'Watch a dvd' I said emphasising the last word.

'Oh yeah, you've been spending a lot of time together' she said and I dropped the fork.

'Jesus not you too, are people blind, we're just friends there's not a chance in the world that he even looks at me like that. I'm pregnant...you of all people should get that' I said but the expression on her face still stayed the same. 'Look Angie, he's just a friend. He's a nice person, I mean he never judges me about, you know, he just talks to me, if you get me' I said.

'Okay, okay' she said and left the kitchen. I finished my dinner and washed the dishes.

Then I went and peed for about 10 hours and Edward than came. I said goodbye to Angie and we walked to his house...or should I say mansion. 'This house is amazing' I breathed.

'Yeah it's lovely, but it's too big' he said walking towards the back of the house.

'Where are we going' I asked.

'Just follow me' he said and started walking faster.

He eventually stopped and in front of us was this smaller house. It was shaped oddly but it was cool. He opened the door and I walked in and started laughing.

'What?' he asked confused.

'This is cool, you have your own little house' I said.

'Yes?' he said looking at me weirdly.

'It's pretty awesome' I said mocking the American accent and he cracked up laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so Edward and Bella finally on a 'date' even though it isn't a date...? I hope you all liked my last chapter. From now on you are going to be learning about Bella's past and childhood...and what she went through. It's very important that you know all the details so you can get Bella more, and why she's more of a 'tough' Bella.**

**You're also going to be learning more about Edward...I won't go into too much detail, but I'm sure you'll get the direction I'm going with him. This will be an interesting chapter, Bella and Edward are going to start getting closer to each other.**

**Oh and I forgot, I was on the internet and saw this quote I think it's really nice...**

'**There are hundreds of languages in the world, but a smile speaks them all'**

**I think it's so nice, besides it has nothing what so ever to do with the story. But it makes me smile. **

* * *

'Jezz Bella, just pick any DVD' Edward complained.

'Edward, you have about a million. I am completely fascinated' I said. It was like walking into a small DVD shop with a bed and a couch, oh and a TV. He's mini house was cool. It was like a bedroom with a couch and a television. There was also a bathroom and that was about it. And a table of course, full of sweets and crisps and drinks...mainly for me. There is another door and behind it is a freaky looking hallway leading to his house, he's proper house.

'Okay then what are you in the mood for watching; horror, comedy, romance, thriller' he asked.

'Mmmm... I'm thinking horror. What's your scariest movie' I asked and he smiled a wicked smile. He picked one out and put it into the DVD player. I sat down on the couch and snuggled up and he turned off the light and sat next to me.

The movie started and I grabbed a bag of crisps and Edward started eating popcorn. Watching the movie I learned half way through it was completely ridiculous. It was just gruesome. 'Is this supposed to be scary' I asked turning my head to Edward.

'Well no...But it works on all my other dates, they get scared and find an excuse to snuggle up to me' he said winking and my heart skipped a beat.

'It's not a date' I said.

'Ouch' he said jokingly. There was a silence and I looked at Edward again. 'Can I ask you a really weird question?' he asked.

'Um...okay' I said unsure.

'Please don't get freaked out, it's like a really weird question' he said.

'Okay come on' I said getting impatient.

'Can I am um...touch your stomach' he said looking embarrassed. I looked back at him shocked. Was he seriously asking me this?

'Okay' I said smiling. He lifted his hand up to touch my stomach but dropped it quickly. 'Ugh just give me your hand' I said taking his hand anyway and outing it on my stomach. Then I felt something weird. Edward pulled his hand away quickly.

'Oh my god, what was that' he asked nervously.

'It kicked, she kick' I said shaking and laughing. Edward laughed too and relaxed. I put my hands to my stomach but she stopped. I took Edwards hand again and put it back to my stomach and the baby started kicking like mad. I looked at Edward and he looked shocked. That's when I noticed my heart beating so fast and hard. I took his hand off and she stopped kicking.

'Unbelievable' I breathed.

'What, what's wrong?' Edward asked concerned.

'No, nothing, it's just she only kicks for you' I said and he smiled.

'Beautiful' he whispered. He put his ear to my stomach and I closed my eyes. I could not feel anything but his hands on my stomach, burning every other part of my body was numb. What was happening to me? Edward pulled away and I sighed in relief.

'Sorry' he said looking a bit embarrassed. I nodded reassuring him and relaxed a bit. I started breathing in and out. 'Are you okay' he asked.

'Yeah I'm fine' I lied. I looked at the television and the movie was still on.

'How long is this movie?' I asked.

'Oh hours long' he laughed.

'So I'm just curious as to what you meant about your mother' I asked and he sighed.

'Well, my mother wants me to be my father. Go straight to university after school and become a doctor. She's convinced that I'm going to be a doctor and nothing else. She basically tells everyone already that I'm going to be a doctor. She has my life set out for me. I mean I don't want to be a doctor; I don't want to be my Dad. Not disrespecting my Dad in any way he's a great man. But I want to travel, see the world. I don't want to be stuck in this place forever, I want life to be a mystery for me' he said. 'That's basically it'

He wanted to do everything that I will never be able to do. Travel live life, and I was extremely jealous of him. But at the same time my heart went out to him and I was so tempted to kiss his lips. Wait what? Oh just give in Bella, he's incredibly good looking. Okay I seriously have to stop talking to myself, I'm going crazy. My emotions are all over the place, but at least I have a good excuse. Edward was staring at me; he's eyes glittering, even in the low light. They were piercing through me and I saw him suddenly getting closer to me. He crushed his lips on mine and I didn't realise what was actually happening until I felt his breath in my mouth and his tongue on mine. Everywhere he touched me it burned, it was like fire. He had his hands everywhere and I couldn't breathe.

I knotted my hands through his hair and pulled my lips from his and he moved to my neck. He suddenly stopped and lifted his lips from my neck. I was hyperventilating, not knowing what was going on at all. 'Are you crying' he asked worried. I felt tears rolling down my face, what was going on with me.

'Get off me' I said through my teeth. He jumped of me wide eyed. I got off the couch and headed for the door but Edward stopped me.

'Please just let me go' I begged.

'I..I I'm so sorry if I hurt you just please clam down' he begged. I walked past him and ran out of the house. I ran out of his house and didn't know where to go. I was crying hysterically, it was ridiculous; all he did was kiss me. Bad memories though, bringing back really bad memories. I was running to god knows where. I could hear cars passing me probably wondering what the hell a pregnant girl was doing running around the place.

'Bella' I heard someone scream. I stopped at the side of the road and sat down to breathe. I looked up and saw Edward over me and he was breathing hard looking at me like I was a physco.

'What...' he didn't finish.

'I'm sorry' I said. 'I just don't do surprises'

'Yeah I can see that, no I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm such an idiot' he said and I smiled. I wiped my wet eyes with my hands and Edward came to sit beside me on the floor.

'Um Bella' he asked slowly.

'Uh huh' I mumbled. By now I was leaning against his shoulder with my eyes closed. Trying to figure out what the hell went on and why I was acting like a freak.

'I think we should get home, the owners of this house will be wondering why there are people sitting on the ground outside their house' he said and I groaned.

He helped me up and we walked back to Angie's. I was half asleep and he brought me up to my room and to bed. My lids dropped straight away and I was sucked into this dream...the day it I first started to notice there was something not right about my mother.'

_'Bella, Bella' my mom calls. She comes into the sitting room where I'm watching TV. She looks uneasy, like there are a million things on her mind. She's shaking and her eyes look crazy._

_'Yeah, what's wrong' I ask worried._

_'Go, Go...check...the dinner, I put on dinner. Go check the dinner. You want dinner don't you? You're hungry aren't you' she asks, stuttering. At this point my hearts beating and I'm getting scared._

_'Yeah Mom, I'm hungry...I'll go check' I said jumping off the couch and heading for the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen I see a pot with boiling water in it on the stove. The water is going everywhere and I run over to turn it down. In it I see two stones, and I start to feel really confused. I poor the water down the sink and I hear my mother shout._

_'What are you doing' she screams. I turn to see her walking towards my looking mad. I freeze not knowing what to say. 'No, stop' she screams. She runs over to me and pushes me away._

_She starts to cry, and hit the counter. 'You ruined it, I try to make you food and you run it' she says through her teeth._

_'Mom, calm down, there were stones in it' I say shaking. There's a huge lump in my throat and I can barley talk._

_My mother falls to the ground crying her eyes out. Giving out how I ruined dinner. I stand there frozen, terrified, holding a pot not knowing what to do..._

I awoke suddenly with sweat all over my forehead. Breathing heavily and I could feel tears running down face. That was the first time I've ever had a dream like that. I remember that day well. One of the scariest days of my life, I got out of bed and looked out the window and it was bright. Probably early though, But I don't want to go back to sleep just in case I have another dream. I looked on the ground and found a little piece of paper. I opened it up and read it.

**Sleep Peacefully...**

**Edward x**

I felt my heart drop and I smiled. I think I'm in love...

* * *

'


End file.
